Surfer Jeff (video)
Surfer Jeff 'is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD released in Australia on June 21, 2012, and marked the first appearance of Greg since 2006. It was originally made with Sam. DVD Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C'est Wags, C'est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Production It took about 4 years to film this DVD. First the scenes where Jeff is surfing at Manly Beach were filmed in January 2005, then the scenes where The Wiggles travel around the world were filmed in May 2002, and finally, the scenes with Greg were filmed from mid-February to early March 2012. Filmed * Jeff Surfing - 2005 * Scenes without Greg - 2002 * Scenes with Greg - 2012 Bonus Songs # Country Garden # French Barcarolle # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango # Jack Be Nimble # Jill Be Nimble # Look Before You Go (Volkswagen Version) Plot Opening: The intro shows the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. *'Song 1: 'Here Come Our Friends Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" *'Song 2: 'Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Jeff has fallen asleep. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff suggests a blood-pumping song. *'Song 3: 'Up, Down, Turn Around Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle '''Song 4: 'The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. *'''Song 5: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" *'Song 6: 'It's Peanut Butter! Gino the Genie loves peanut butter but he also likes oranges. *'Song 7:' I Love Oranges Anthony loves oranges too, but he also likes mangos. The Wiggles go to the beachside to look for mango trees. Here comes Dorothy! Gino grabs some mangos. 1, 2. Let's all do the mango walk! *'Song 8:' Mango Walk Murray dresses up as a banana *'Song 9:' Banananana After playing chase, Jeff gets tired again. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff makes his 3 wishes. His wishes are around the world typed. First, they have to check the weather. *'Song 10:' What's The Weather Today? Jeff's first wish is Abu Dhabi. *'Songs 11-12': Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Jeff's second wish is Italy. *'Songs 13-14:' Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient/Balla Balla Bambina Jeff's final wish is Paris. *'Song 15:' C'est Wags, C'est Bon Henry wants to see Jeff surf like never before. *'Song 16:' Surfer Jeff It's time for Gino to go, but he can't open the bottle. Anthony has tickets to Ireland, Scotland & London. *'Songs 17-19:' An Irish Dinosaur Tale/Would You Like To Go To Scotland?/London Barcarolle Murray wants the travelling to keep going, as in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga". *'Song 20:' Look Before You Go The Wiggles say goodbye but Gino arrives behind them and brings them new skivvies. *'Song 21:' Waltzing Matilda Cast and Crew Cast *Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt *Gino the Genie - Simon Pryce *Greg Wiggle - Greg Page *Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook *Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Clare Field, Kelly Hamilton, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete, Emma Watkins, and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy (voiceover) *Wags the Dog - Lachlan Gillespie, Nick Hutchinson, Adrian Quinnell, and Jeff Fatt (voiceover) *Henry the Octopus - Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete, and Jeff Fatt (voiceover) *Gino the Genie - Simon Pryce *Alfonso Rinaldi - Himself *Johnny Taitz - Himself *Scottish Dave *Jonesy the Rooster - Michael Jones *Pirate Larry - Larry Malone Wiggly Dancers *Nick Hutchinson *Caterina Mete *Emma Watkins Child Performers *Antonio Field *Lucia Field *Maria Field *Nicholas Kennett *Isabella Lanza *Eliza Wenham Anthony's Puppies *Fergus Field *Junior Field Crew *Written and Directed by Anthony Field *Produced by Paul Field *Choreography - Caterina Mete *Executive Producers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field Release Date June 21, 2012 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Dublin, Ireland *Edinburgh, Scotland *London, England *Paris, France *Rome, Italy Gallery Prologue File:TheWigglesLogoinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:WigglesIsland.jpg|Wiggles Island File:GregandAnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesSurfing.jpg|Scene 1: Start File:JeffinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff File:MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray File:AnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony File:GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Surfing File:DorothyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags the Dog File:HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheWiggleFriendsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:GinotheGenieinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Gino the Genie File:JeffSurfing.jpg|Jeff surfing File:SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card File:SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Title card #2 File:JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster File:SurferJeff2.png|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags File:HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party File:HereComeOurFriends-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff calling out The Wiggle Friends File:DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:GregSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesinSurferJeff2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats and shorts File:WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog File:HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheS.SFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword File:TheWigglesandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:HereComeOurFriends(Original).jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" File:TheWigglyMascotsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun GregandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:DorothySingingDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy singing File:CaptainandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:CaptainandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:GregPlayingBongoBucket.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket File:GregandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags File:TheWigglesandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglyFriendsinSurferJeff.png|The Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and Captain JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff waking up Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Gino the Genie & The Picnic TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword See!Saw!.jpg|''"See! Saw!"'' TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about the magic bottle AnthonyandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheMagicBottle.jpg|The magic bottle TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" FergusField.jpg|Fergus Field JuniorField.jpg|Junior Field FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Fergus and Junior Field JeffandFergusField.jpg|Jeff and Fergus Field Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field Anthony,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Junior Field AnthonyWiggleandFergusField.jpg|Anthony and Fergus Jeff,AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Fergus Jeff,Anthony,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Fergus and Junior AnthonyandJuniorField.jpg|Anthony and Junior WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Jeff,AnthonyandtheMagicBottle.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and a magic bottle TheWigglesandtheMagicBottle.jpg|The Wiggles and a magic bottle TheWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino the Genie TheNonrealisticWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Gino GregandMurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandGinotheGenie.jpg|Jeff and Gino AnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff & Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff at Royal Botanic Gardens SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic TheWigglesinSurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles in their regular clothes TheNonrealisticWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GinotheGenieatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Gino nodding his head no CaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain nodding his head no CaptainandGregatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain and Greg GregNoddingNo.jpg|Greg nodding his head no JeffNoddingNo.jpg|Jeff nodding his head no MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray nodding his head no AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony nodding his head yes GregandJeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|''"Anthony, you do! What food are you allergic to?"'' GregandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|''"I'm allergic to peanuts, Greg."'' TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino Dr.JohnnyTaitzinSurferJeff.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz Jeff,AnthonyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Johnny Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about allergies Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony CaptainandGreginSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Greg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansPlayingAirGuitars.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans playing air guitars MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar and Gino GinoSinging.jpg|Gino singing Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & CF at the Sydney Harbour GregSingingOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayholdingPeanutButter.jpg|Murray holding peanut butter Greg,MurrayandGino.jpg|Greg, Murray and Gino GregandGinotheGenie.jpg|Greg and Gino JeffandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainandGregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|Captain and Gino MurrayandGinotheGenie.jpg|Murray and Gino MurrayinSurferJeff4.jpg|Murray SydneyHarbourBridgeinSurferJeff.jpg|The Sydney Harbor Bridge It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "It's Peanut Butter!" It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" File:AnthonyEatingAppleinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating apple ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" TheWigglesandGinotheGenieatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino Murray,JeffandGino.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Gino Captain,GregandGino.jpg|Captain, Greg and Gino ILoveOranges3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Captain and Gino at a lion statue Anthony,MurrayandGino.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Gino AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Anthony and Gino GinotheGenieatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Gino at Sydney Harbour TheWiggles,CaptainandGinoRunning.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino running Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandGino.jpg|Murray, Captain and Gino Jeff,DorothyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Gino MangoWalk-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Gino MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MurrayinSurferJeff2.jpg|Murray in mango costume MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Jeff in mango costume GreginSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg in mango costume CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Captain in mango costume AnthonyinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony in mango costume Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressed up as a banana TheOtherWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:GregSingingBanananana.jpg|Greg singing on banana microphone File:Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" File:Banananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other File:AnthonyPlayingBeanbagDrum.jpg|Anthony playing beanbag drum File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach File:MurrayandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Greg,JeffandGino.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Gino File:JeffPlayingVineBass.jpg|Jeff playing vine bass File:Jeff,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Gino File:JeffSleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff waking up File:JeffinSurferJeff3.jpg|Jeff talking about traveling File:What'sTheWeatherToday?-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about weather AnthonyinSurferJeff4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff4.jpg|Captain holding umbrella GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" GinoSingingWhat'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|Gino singing "What's The Weather Today?" MurrayinSurferJeff5.jpg|Murray holding umbrella JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff holding umbrella Jeff's 3 Wishes RollingDowntheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 1st wish GinotheGenieatManlyBeach.jpg|Gino at Manly Beach RollingDowntheSandhills-2011.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" GinoSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Gino singing RunningUpTheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Running Up The Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-2011.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills-2012.jpg|Greg, Murray & Captain Feathersword OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 2nd wish OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" AlfonsotheChef.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray AntonioFieldandNicholasKennett.jpg|Antonio Field & Nicholas Kennett BallaBallaBambina-2012Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino BallaBallaBambina-2012Prologue2.jpg|Gino wearing Roman outfit TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinItaly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginItaly.jpg|Captain and Greg Rome,Italy.jpg|Rome, Italy DorothyandGinoinRome.jpg|Gino and Dorothy GreginSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" File:LuciaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Lucia File:BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:GinoSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Gino singing File:ElizaWenhamandIsabellaLanza.jpg|Eliza and Isabella File:LuciaandMariaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Lucia and Maria Field BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyinRome.jpg|Anthony at the Trevi fountain of Rome BallaBallaBambina-2011.jpg|Murray and the dancers MurrayPlayingLute.jpg|Murray playing lute CaterinaMeteinSurferJeff.jpg|Caterina Mete EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins TheOtherWigglesinRome.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:ElizaWenham.jpg|Eliza File:IsabellaLanza.jpg|Isabella File:MariaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Maria MurrayEatingPizza.jpg|Murray eating pizza at the fountain of Rome DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy dancing in Italy PaintinginItaly.jpg|A painting C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his final wish Dorothy,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Gino C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" JeffandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in France GregandMurrayinParis,France.jpg|Murray and Greg in Paris, France WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags riding bike in Paris, France WagsandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony & Wags C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy AnthonyasMime.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a mime WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena Wags,EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Wags, Emma and Caterina JeffandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff & Wags Jeff,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino at the Eiffel Tower Wags'Feet.jpg|Wags' Feet Jeff,WagsandAnthonyRidingBikes.jpg|Scene 7: Paris File:JeffandWagsRidingBikes.jpg|Jeff and Wags riding bikes File:WagsandAnthonyRidingBikes.jpg|Wags and Anthony riding bikes Surfer Jeff! SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus TheWigglesandGinoSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Anthony,GinoandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Henry HenryandGinotheGenie.jpg|Henry and Gino JeffFattSurfingatManlyBeach.jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing GregSingingSurferJeff.jpg|Greg singing and Nick the fish MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Surfboard.jpg|A surfboard AnthonyandGinoatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Gino NickHutchinson.jpg|Nick the Fish SurferJeff(song).jpg|"Surfer Jeff" SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" TheAwakeWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Gino SurferJeff(song)-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of song Flying from Ireland to London AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino the Genie TheOtherWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Gino BigRedPlaneinSurferJeff.jpg|Big Red Plane EuropeMap.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland, Scotland & London IrelandFlag.jpg|Ireland flag AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" EmmaWatkinsinIreland.jpg|Emma in Ireland JeffandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma JeffinIreland.jpg|Jeff in Ireland MurrayinIreland.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in Ireland AnthonyinIreland.jpg|Anthony in Ireland AnthonyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma GinoandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Gino and Emma Jeff,GinoandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Gino and Emma Anthony,GinoandEmma.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Emma Greg,DorothyandEmma.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Emma ScotlandFlag.jpg|Scotland flag GinoatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Gino at red telephone box RedTelephoneBox.jpg|Red telephone box WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" AnthonyinScotland.jpg|Anthony in Scotland GinoinScotland.jpg|Gino in Scotland AScottishDance.jpg|Anthony and Gino Scottish dancing Edinburgh,Scotland.jpg|Edinburgh, Scotland Bagpipes.jpg|Bagpipes GinoPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Gino playing bagpipes ScottishDaveinSurferJeff.jpg|Scottish Dave JeffSleepinginScotland.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinScotland.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinScotland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Scottish dancing EnglandFlag.jpg|England flag LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino dancing GinoinEngland.jpg|Gino in England LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" GregandMurrayinEngland.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandAnthonyinEngland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Antonio & Maria File:JeffandAnthonyinLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in London AntonioFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|King Antonio Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglyGroupinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggly Group LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue2.jpg|"Beauty mate!" DorothyandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyGroupandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gino TheWiggles,DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Gino LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy & Gino Captain,DorothyandGino.jpg|Gino, Dorothy & Captain LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|Scene 10: Safety on the Road TheLandWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino TheWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Gino TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WaltzingMatilda-2012Prologue.jpg|Gino asking if The Wiggles can grant him a wish TheWigglesandGinoinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|Scene 11: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-Epilogue.jpg|Greg suggests to go behind the tree to change TheUnforgottenWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Gino GinoholdingNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|Gino holding new skivvy shirts TheWigglesinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyandMurrayinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|Anthony and Murray in their new skivvy shirts AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in their new skivvies WaltzingMatilda-2012.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Gino,JonseyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gino, Jonesy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff Murray'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Murray's Credits Jeff'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Jeff's Credits Anthony'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's Credits Greg'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits/Greg's Credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Credits Gino'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Gino's Credits Dorothy'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Credits Dorothy'sVoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice Wags'TitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Wags the Dog's Credits Wags'VoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice Henry'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Henry the Octopus' Credits Henry'sVoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice SurferJeff-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SurferJeff-VocalCredits.jpg|Vocal Credits SurferJeff-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Manzilla/Backing Vocal Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeffCredits-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton Logo Bonus Features SurferJeffTrailer.png|The Wiggles in a trailer GreginHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|Greg in bonus interview HowIGotMyWiggleBack-Interview.jpg|"How I Got My Wiggle Back" interview Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip JeffandAnthonyin2012.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in bonus clip JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|"Jeff and the Oakhill College Students" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents2.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents3.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, Oakhill College!"'' SurferJeffDVDLaunch.jpg|"Surfer Jeff DVD Launch" AnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Anthony in Abu Dhabi SimonandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Abu Dhabi CountryGarden-2012.jpg|Bonus Music Video: "English Country Garden" SimonSingingFrenchBarcarolle.jpg|Simon singing FrenchBarcarolle.jpg|Bonus Music Video: "French Barcarolle" SimonandAnthonyinParis,France.jpg|Simon and Anthony JeffandSimoninParis,France.jpg|Jeff and Simon SimoninFrance.jpg|Simon JeffandAnthonyatCafeL'iledeFrance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Cafe L'ile de France SimonatPontSaint-Michel.jpg|Simon at Pont Saint-Michel Bridge MurrayinFrance.jpg|Murray AnthonyinFrance.jpg|Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFrance.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyasMime.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a mime JeffinParis,France.jpg|Jeff Simon'sFrenchMoustache.jpg|Simon's french moustache WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-2012.png|Bonus Music Video: "Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango" WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-2011.png|Jeff, Wags and the Wiggly Dancers Jeff,WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Emma GregandWagsinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Wags dancing GreginSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Greg dancing AnthonytheMime.png|Anthony the Mime EmmaWatkinsatPontd'lena.jpg|Emma at Pont d'lena JackBeNimble-2012.png|Anthony in bonus music video JackBeNimble-2012-2.png|Bonus Music Video: "Jack Be Nimble" JillBeNimble-2012.png|Bonus Music Video: "Jill Be Nimble" TheWigglyGroupinLookBeforeYouGo(Volkswagen).jpg|The Wiggly Group LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Bonus Music Video: "Look Before You Go (Volkswagen Version)" TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car GregDrivingtheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|Greg driving the Big Red Car TheWiggleFriendsinLookBeforeYouGo(Volkswagen).jpg|The Wiggle Friends Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2012.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin2012-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglesin2012-3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 TheWigglesin2012-4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 TheWigglesin2012-5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 TheWigglesin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:SurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles File:SurferJeffPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles in sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" TheWigglyGroupinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Henry HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture8.jpg|Manly Beach HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword on boat HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword off the boat Banananana-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglesinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Gino and Dr. Johnny Taitz in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|Wags on rock TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture6.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" Murray'sShadow.jpg|Murray's shadow MangoWalk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mango Walk" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Love Oranges" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture2.JPG|"I Love Oranges" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture3.JPG|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Gino TheWigglesatBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles at Bankstown Sports Club LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Antonio & Maria SurferJeffPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes AnthonyandFergus.jpg|Anthony and Fergus SurferJeffPromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Captain and Gino BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayinRome.jpg|Murray in Rome DorothyinRome.jpg|Dorothy in Rome SurferJeffPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain & Gino waking Jeff up WagsandEmmaWatkinsinFrance.jpg|Wags and Emma JeffandAnthonyattheEiffelTower.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Eiffel Tower BallaBallaBambina-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" SurferJeffPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" Banananana-PromoPicture.jpg|"Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" SurferJeffPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony & Dr. Johnny Banananana-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the sand of Abu Dhabi RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony rolling down the sandhills JeffandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Abu Dhabi Jeff,SimonandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Anthony OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture4.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio & Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg, Clare and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture6.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture7.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture9.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture10.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture11.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture13.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture14.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture15.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture16.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture17.jpg|Antonio, Alfonso and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture18.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture19.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture20.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture21.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture22.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture23.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture24.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture25.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture26.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture27.jpg|Antonio, Nicholas and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture28.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture29.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture30.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture31.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas MangoWalk-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-2011PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" AnIrishDinosaurTale-PromoPicture.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" Up,Down,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" AScottishDance-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "A Scottish Dance" AScottishDance-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Scotland AScottishDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Scotland AScottishDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Gino and Anthony Scottish dancing AScottishDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|Gino and Anthony in Scotland LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture10.jpg|"Beauty mate!" SurferJeff(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Nick the Fish SurferJeffPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry SurferJeffPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Murray,EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Murray, Caterina and Emma WaltzingMatilda-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Gino and Jonsey LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture8.jpg|Greg and Murray in London WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony riding bikes JeffandAnthonyatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Buckingham Palace TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Antonio & Maria LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Look Before You Go" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Would You Like to Go to Scotland?" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags & Junior SurferJeffPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino WagstheDogHeLikestoTango-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BallaBallaBambina-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Fergus & Junior LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain, Dorothy & Gino SurferJeffPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy It'sPeanutButter!-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Wags and Anthony WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" SurferJeffPromoPicture4.jpg|"Henry's Dance" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Antonio & Maria TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Fergus SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Jeff & and Anthony in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles and the Oakhill College students AnthonyFieldWearingSunglasses.jpg|Anthony Field Anthonyin2012Picture.jpg|Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinItaly.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Italy FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mime Anthony in the rear FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Paris LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture17.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword SurferJeffPromoPicture18.jpg|Greg, Murray and Simon SurferJeffPromoPicture19.jpg|Lunch break It'sPeanutButter!-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind-the-Scenes: "It's Peanut Butter!" DavidRoberts.png|David Roberts DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Murray TheWigglyFriendsinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Banananana-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Gino Banananana-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino chasing Banananana-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony PipersWaltz-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Emma PipersWaltz-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|Gino and Emma AScottishDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony on the telephone HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Emma BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|Gino and Dorothy SimoninRome.jpg|Simon BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Simon LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture7.jpg|Greg and Murray in London WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles wearing new shirts TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDavidMabberley.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and David Mabberley AnthonyandFergus2.jpg|Anthony and Fergus 207537-botgardens_0090.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain,Gino and Dr Johnny in a promo picture DVD Cover Gallery SurferJeff.jpg|AUS full cover SurferJeff.png|AUS DVD cover SurferJeff-USFullCover.jpg|USA Full cover SurferJeff-UnreleasedUSCover.png|Unreleased US Cover SurferJeff-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover WP_20151029_109.jpg|US Disc 20170725_150025.jpg|Inside cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *According to Facebook, some songs such as "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" were filmed in 2011, despite the fact that Sam was with the Wiggles instead of Greg. *Starting with this video (only the end), The Wiggles' large shadings on their shirts are now shined and they now have shadings in the front. Their pants also have two lines instead of one. *Rolling Down/Running Up The Sandhills were the only songs on this video that weren't re-recorded. *This DVD features bonus songs of Jack/Jill Be Nimble from Sing a Song of Wiggles and Wags the Dog He Likes To Tango as a 2012 Music Video. *Larry Malone makes a cameo in Here Come Our Friends where Captain Feathersword arrives after getting off the boat. *Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient was filmed at Bankstown Sports Club. *The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword & Gino hum along to "Battle Hymn Of The Republic" while Dr. Johnny Taitz give tips about allergies. *It is revealed that Anthony is allergic to peanut butter. However in Taking Off!, he is eating peanut butter with the new Wiggles. *The DVD was filmed from February 23rd to March 2nd because March 2nd was the day when the Wiggles got new skivvies on with V's on the front. *The parts with The Wiggles' shorts and sun hats were filmed on February 23rd-27th, March 1st while the rest of the parts with their normal clothing were filmed on February 28th-March 2nd. *In some scenes, The Wiggles are wearing the 2007-2012 skivvies with the 2012-present pants with two stripes instead of the 2007-2012 pants with one. *The DVD was released a month after the Wiggles announced the new generation of Wiggles. *This is the second DVD to have the opening scene filmed in a Chroma Key background. The first was Wiggledance! Live in Concert. *According to the Special Thanks credit, "Look Before You Go" was filmed at Anthony's brother Paul's house. *The bonus song "French Barcarolle" was posted on Anthony Field's Facebook in November 2012. *The white accordion from 2002-2006 returns in this video shown in "Waltzing Matilda". *Due to some of this being filmed with Sam, Jeff has different hairstyles in different scenes. Something similar happens with Emma in Taking Off!. *This is the last original Wiggles video to be filmed in Sydney, Australia. *The scene where The Wiggles and Gino fly to Ireland, it is similar to the flight scenes you would see in Indiana Jones movies where Indiana's plane is seen on a map flying to its destination. *The parts where Jeff surfs were actually filmed in 2007 because the same parts are shown in On the Road with The Wiggles. *The Wiggles have shorts to wear during the beach scenes. *Several references to Greg and Jeff's real lives are made. When Greg asks "He still does that?", he references leaving The Wiggles in 2006. When Jeff says "Just gotta get the old pacemaker a-ticking!" he references his heart surgery in 2011. *After The Wiggles new generation took over, the lyrics for Here Come Our Friends were changed for Captain Feathersword's part. *This was the last non-concert video to feature Greg, Murray & Jeff. *In the US, this was the last video to feature Greg, Jeff & Murray. *Several songs reuse old songs for the music: **An Irish Dinosaur Tale uses Pipers Waltz. **Would You Like To Go To Scotland? uses A Scottish Christmas. Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2012 Category:DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet Category:Story-Based Videos